1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for and a method of generating a vertical stream of air with a predefined and regulated vorticity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thirty years ago, new phenomena in hydrodynamics forced a reexamination of the entire approach to the efficacy problem in stream energy-conversion processes. The central problem was to overcome the losses of energy on turbulence. The solution was found in a study of laminar flow, which is based on the premise that fields of velocity of any stable flow are determined in local if the source of energy, the boundary walls, and the free surfaces are all known. It was concluded that a continuous medium guarantees streamlines of flow; therefore, certain stream machines were projected and created.
A formula for a stationary tornado stream was discovered in 1986 to describe laminar circular rotation of outlaying flow of viscous fluid. The formula promoted further development of technologies to enclose tornadoes into tornado chambers, also known as the tornado-stream technique. Certain boundary walls are chosen, s. a., hyperboloids, that outlay flows through the areas created therein. Entrance and exit surfaces normal to the axis of symmetry are specific features of these chambers that effect the flow of working fluids.
The present invention is a novel tornado-stream chamber: natural wind gusts enter the chamber between a lower half-spheroid part and an upper half-spheroid part that are placed by their convexities towards each other. The wind stream flows upwards through the boundary walls created by a toroidal-shaped axial-symmetric core and hyperbolic inner surface of the half-spheroid upper bowl. Essentially, the upper part acts like an upside-down wing at streamlining the wind. The wind exits the apparatus through the hole centered at the top of upper half-spheroid part of the apparatus.
The present invention solves a long-felt need for a type of tornado-stream chamber that converts wind gusts to vertical air streams that are able to disrupt streams of air in the atmosphere that pose high tornado-risks.